


red leaves blow in the wind

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так что? Решил вернуться? Господи, мы на прогулке? Мне точно давно стоило начать вести блог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red leaves blow in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> здесь так много сиропа, что вас заклинит и вы впадете в кому

На дворе стоит поздняя осень, которая заставляет его в очередной раз остановиться возле машины, и оглядеться вокруг.   
В этих местах Дерек не бывал ни разу, как и Брейден. Он видит ее, старательно изучающую карту, на соседнем с водительским месте. Он твердо знает, что чувствует, и куда они собираются поехать.   
До конечного пункта остается еще добрых два часа, которые они преодолевают чуть быстрее.  
Уставшая, Брейден валится в чужую, заботливо предоставленную на эту ночь, кровать, и оставляет Дерека в пустом доме наедине с самим собой.  
Он обещает себе, что не будет тянуть и скажет ей так скоро, как только сможет.  
Почему-то Дерек продолжает вспоминать ее испуганное, заплаканное лицо, которое он увидел, прежде чем умер.  
Фактически — умер. На самом деле просто преодолел очередную ступень.  
И хотелось бы знать, но не дано, сколько их, таких ужасающе крутых ступеней впереди.

—

По дороге домой Дерек старательно не думает о той, что оставил позади. Но мысли, такие же упрямые, как и сам Дерек, все равно закрадываются в голову, начинают там свои дикие пляски. Ему очень хочется понять почему Брейден отпустила его, почему не врезала ему по лицу прикладом своего любимого дробовика, не пнула под зад и не сказала что-то вроде:

— Катись, ублюдок.

Вместо этого она спокойно пожала плечами, как будто не услышала сбивчивых слов объяснения, которые включали в себя: Стайлз, мишень, слишком давно.  
Теперь он едет домой один, и совсем не знает, чем все это может закончиться. Хотя попытаться представить Дерек вполне в состоянии. Все эти его спонтанные идеи, постепенно выстраивающиеся в четкий план — они привели его к нынешней границе. Когда возвращаться уже не нужно, но он все равно рвется обратно. Ладони болят непонятно от чего.  
Дерек только разглядывает проезжающие мимо машины и загадывает, чтобы в этот раз все сбылось. В подтверждение он видит впереди огромный красный грузовик. Как сигнал, что, да, вселенная твой запрос приняла и обрабатывает, жди.  
Он все еще ненавидит ждать.

—

— Дерек, — улыбается ему Скотт, радуется, а они ведь разговаривали еще вчера.

— Все в порядке?

— Можно и так сказать, не считая рассказов Дитона о Питере. Киллеров никто не нанимает, Лидия не жалуется на дурные предчувствия, — он старательно загибает пальцы, когда на крыльцо поднимается Лиам. — У нас тут намечается небольшая тренировка, не хочешь поучаствовать?

— Боюсь, что мне еще не простили предыдущее вмешательство.

Он видит, как Лиам сжимает губы, а потом сразу же успокаивается.  
Удивительно, Айзеку обязательно требовалось прикосновение Скотта. Любое, хотя бы самое незначительное. Лиам же быстро берет себя в руке, по крайней мере, быстрее, чем он делал это несколько месяцев назад. И Дерек замечает, что парень подрос, и теперь даже ходит иначе, не глядит себе под ноги.  
Уже садясь в машину, Дерек понимает, почему между Айзеком и Лиамом заметил такую разницу.  
Айзек был его бетой.  
Лиам — бета Скотта.

—

Ночь Дерек проводит в номере отеля. От простыней отвратительно пахнет, так что ему приходится постелить сверху всю одежду, что взял с собой. Знакомый запах кондиционера помогает ему успокоиться.  
Но заснуть получается только ближе к утру.  
Лежа в постели, Дерек не может сосредоточиться ни на чем кроме сомнений.  
Четко понимая, что ему нужно то, за чем он приехал, Дерек продолжает сомневаться в том, какую реакцию получит.  
Он думает о Малии, вернее, успевает подумать, прежде чем мозг, переполненный какой-то подростковой паникой, решает, что лучше перестать работать и отключается. Дерек наконец-то засыпает.

—

— Дерек, — его встречает шериф, снимает очки и тянет Дерека к себе — обняться. Странные ощущения, и Дерек вспоминает Криса и бомбу в участке. Вспоминает себя и шерифа в школе, вспоминает то безротое чудовище. То, как спасал жизни обычным людям. Инстинктивно. Только ли инстинктивно? — Надолго вернулся?

— Еще не знаю, — он мнется так, как будто уже сказал Стайлзу то, что хотел. И все это услышал его отец. — Стайлз дома?

— Да, — шериф проходит вглубь дома и громко зовет сына, а потом обращается к Дереку: — Как закончите — зайди ко мне, жажду узнать что-нибудь новое.

Стайлз спускается по лестнице без грации, почти с грохотом, жует жвачку и почти сваливается с последней ступени, когда видит перед собой Дерека.

— Ты?

— Я, — ему страшно хочется рвануть обратно. Проехать несколько штатов и вернуться к Брейден. Потому что она выкладывала ему все, о чем думала, потому что он мог сделать то же самое в ответ. Со Стайлзом всегда было сложно. Хотя он был готов отпилить Дереку руку, и дело было вовсе не в возможности применения насилия. Он помог ему в больнице, он помог Коре, помог... Стайлз в какой-то момент перестал помогать потому что боялся или Дерек грозил ему. Стайлз не просто перестал бояться, он начал понимать Дерека без лишних слов, если такое вообще возможно в стрессовых ситуациях. И Стайлз, нервный, беспокойный просто по натуре, а не из-за болезни, он изменился, и они с Дереком стали вести себя иначе. Что помогло прояснить некоторые моменты. Точнее, один большой момент. Из-за которого Дерек вернулся. — Нам нужно прогуляться.

— Что? А как же чай для гостя и возможность сыграть в шахматы? — Стайлз договаривает до конца и кривится, понимая, о чем умудрился упомянуть.

Да, некоторые раны лучше не трогать. Пока что.  
Дерек в ответ шутит, потому что не хочет остаться в долгу в этот раз. Потому что ему надо сказать хоть что-то:

— Не хочу еще раз услышать о том, что у твоего отца есть пистолет.

Лицо Стайлза меняется. Становится спокойным, но намек на улыбку из уголков губ не пропадает. Как будто Стайлз рад видеть Дерека.

—

— Так что? Решил вернуться? Господи, мы на прогулке? Мне точно давно стоило начать вести блог.

— Это на время, нужно решить кое-что.

— Мы сейчас об этом будем говорить? — руки Стайлз держит в карманах, что не мешает ему активно жестикулировать.

На улице глубокая осень и Дереку нравится глубоко вдыхать запах влажной листвы и сырой земли. Ему хочется, чтобы такая погода стояла как можно дольше, когда ночью идет дождь, а днем светит солнце. И никакого ветра.  
Если рядом будет болтать Стайлз, то Дерек точно не найдет в себе сил вернуться хоть куда-нибудь. Уйти прочь. Нет.

— Почти. 

— Да, из тебя и слова не вытянуть лишнего, а? Давай я начну? Лиам отлично справляется, мама Киры показывает нам новые трюки, которые ее дочка может выполнять только если сильно сосредоточится. Малия тоже делает успехи, если не сказать, что в плане контроля она стала в миллион раз лучше Скотта и Йодой его станет скоро. Лидия говорит, что ей начал писать Пэрриш. Да, он тут не задержался. Айзек же иногда пишет Скотту. А тебе? Я вот думал, тот ли номер забил в книжку, может, и все эти сообщения для тебя на самом деле уходили кому-то другому. Надо было позвонить, но все никак не находилось времени, — Дерек хотелось бы отключиться и знать, что Стайлз не врет. Но биение сердца его выдает. Оно всегда выдавало его. Может, Стайлз говорит и сам не понимает еще, потому что не успевает понять, что врет. Но это забавляет Дерека, теперь уже не бесит и не раздражает.

Стайлз и его отросшие волосы, отсутствие синяков под глазами, и ушедшая хромота на левую ногу. Такой Стайлз знаком Дереку, таким он хотел бы запомнить его, когда уехал, но все в ту, последнюю, ночь произошло как-то слишком спонтанно. Ему нужно было просто свалить. От Кейт, Питера, охотников, от всего, что еще могло бы случиться.  
Потому что Дерек был уверен — и остался — в том, что все беды от него.  
Именно поэтому он говорит так быстро, как только может, и прерывает Стайлза.

— Я вернулся к тебе.

— Ко мне?

Дерек не отвечает, он смотрит на Стайлза. Вокруг все оранжевое, как само солнце, освещает Стайлза. Слепит Дерека.

— Я помню про Малию. Скажи мне, чтобы я уехал, и я уеду.

Он никогда в жизни, честно-честно, не думал, что скажет нечто подобное хоть одному человеку. Судя по лицу Стайлза, лично он никогда не думал, что услышит такие слова в свой адрес.

— Ч-что? Малия? Ох, — он буквально падает на ближайшую скамейку. Потом резко встает. — Дерек, какого...

— Я понял, — он правда понимает, в этом суматошном биении сердца можно расслышать только один ответ.

Отрицательный.

— Стой. Стой, Дерек, — Стайлз ухватывает его за рукав куртки, заставляет остановиться. — Ты сам на себя не похож, не ты ли был готов снести башку любому козлу, что встанет на нашем пути, когда шла охота за Кейт? И не ты ли напугал эту суку до усрачки, когда обратился? Я просто не понимаю, ты уехал.

— Уехал, — подтверждает Дерек. Он так и стоит к Стайлзу спиной.

— И вернулся. Ко мне, — продолжает свою долгую мысль Стайлз.

Дерек понимает его, потому что и сам чувствует — такие сомнения, которые тревожат его, они больше подходят для младших классов школы, или для старших, в очень редких случаях. Но не для человека, который прошел через все то, через что удалось пройти Дереку.  
И все-таки он знает, что со Стайлзом никогда не было просто, не просто сейчас, и не будет просто потом.  
Стайлз так реагирует. Дерек так реагирует.  
Они вместе — может это правда плохая идея? И Дереку все то, что было раньше, просто показалось.   
Усмехнувшись, он снова вспоминает фразу про отца Стайлза и его оружие.  
Стайлз не врал, но Стайлз не только не врал.

— Давай вернемся в дом, мне нужно разогреть обед. И ты останешься, и это не обсуждается. И можно считать, что у нас будет неловкий обед втроем с моим отцом. Так что приготовься рассказать что-то супер-крутое о том, как вы с Брейден, — Стайлз старательно не запинается при ее упоминании, — провели прошедшие недели.

—

Отец Стайлза решает, что Дереку лучше поспать у них, тем более, что гостевая комната пустует.  
Так что Дерек быстро собирает свои вещи из номера, а вечером закидывает всю одежду в стирку, оставив себе только штаны и футболку.  
Поздно ночью он застает Стайлза одного в гостиной.  
Тот смотрит в телевизор, вертя в руках пульт.  
Он, кажется, не замечает Дерека, но и того, что происходит на экране, тоже.

— 

— Мне нужно знать, — рано утром Стайлз стоит возле приоткрытой двери, Дерек просыпается слишком медленно, не понимая, что происходит. И тогда Стайлз заходит в комнату, тихо закрывая за собой дверь. Он прислоняется к ней спиной, и не делает попытки подойти ближе к Дереку. — Когда ты понял?

В ответ Дерек кидает Стайлзу телефон.  
Он знает, что Стайлз найдет там порядка пятидесяти своих сообщений.  
Что Стайлз найдет там одно сообщение, которое Дерек начал набирать, но не дописал.  
"Я собираюсь приехать на будущей".  
На будущей неделе.  
Стайлз удивлен, он листает сообщения, как будто не знает, что писал. Разве смог бы забыть?  
Он кладет телефон на комод рядом с собой и смотрит на Дерека.  
Когда Стайлз, подавив тяжелый вздох, уже тянется в дверной ручке, Дерек отвечает.

— Я помню цвет твоей футболки в тот день, когда мы впервые встретились.

Если до этого Стайлз был удивлен, то теперь он ошарашен.

— Я помню голубой, белый и красный цвета кругов, которые были нарисованы на ней. Ровно посередине твоей груди.

Кивнув, Стайлз выходит из комнаты.

—

На завтрак он увозит Дерека.

— Пап, мы приедем ближе к вечеру, нужно уладить дела, а у тебя смена начинается через полчаса.

— Спасибо за напоминание, — шериф салютует Дереку кружкой кофе.

Все это выглядит для Дерека слишком знакомым. Слишком родным. И он не хочет ничего испортить.

—

Стайлз, конечно, привозит его в лес. И они еще долго идут навстречу опускающемуся солнцу.

Когда Стайлз останавливается, Дерек оглядывается.

— Где-то здесь. Я уж не могу помнить точно, но это, мать его, лес, здесь все такое одинаковое, — он улыбается Дереку. — Смотри, что тут у меня, — он расстегивает толстовку и позволяет Дереку увидеть потрескавшийся принт, очень похожий на мишень.

Дерек не дожидается больше ничего, только целует Стайлза, который дергается и поцелуй получается смазанный. Больше в щеку, чем в губы.  
Они действительно ведут себя как самые настоящие подростки. И ладно Стайлз, но Дерек.  
Между смехом и неудачной попыткой ответного поцелуя, Стайлз говорит:

— Малия меня бросила. И я почти написал тебе об этом, — он все-таки замолкает и целует Дерека, пальцами сильно сжимает его кожаную куртку и тянет на себя.

Это — лучший второй поцелуй в жизни Дерека.  
Потому что его целует Стайлз.  
Целует, а потом отлипает, отступает на шаг и по-дурацки прищуривает один глаз, открыв рот.  
Такое выражение лица Дерек тоже помнит.

—

— Пап, Дерек поживет у нас еще немного, пока не найдет себе квартиру, ладно?

— 

— Господи, ну почему ты не приехал раньше?

Дерек рад бы ответить, но не может оторвать голову от подушки Стайлза.  
Он только делает вид, что спит, а на самом деле вдыхает глубоко, до боли между ребрами.  
Хорошо, что он приехал.  
А Брейден все равно стоило вломить ему. Хотя бы за машину, которую она, кажется, подарила Дереку.


End file.
